pink shirt theory
by shinacira
Summary: on a very normal day, duo thinks.. ..why does quatra wear a pink shirt?


Disciamer: don't own gundam wing.. if I did I would be rich and would have destroyed Relena a long time ago in the series, in the most painful way.  
  
Pink shirt theory  
  
It was a normal day, everything was perfectly fine, the birds were singing, the kids were playing, yes it was one of those days where nothing could go wrong, where all your worries were gone, a day where you could take more then a moment to think.  
  
It was on such a day that duo Maxwell stopped and thought, yes he was thinking for once, what was he thinking of may you ask, why it was quatra, and why he wore a pink shirt.  
  
He pondered and wondered, wondered and pondered. Why did the blonde Arabian pilot always wear a pink shirt, why not a blue or a white one, in duo's opinion he looked quite queer in it, duo wanted to ask, but he thought it may hurt the poor blonds feelings if he went up and straight up asked him, so a idea hit him. right in the back of the head  
  
Duo rubbing the back of his head: ouch goddamit, does it have to hurt so much  
  
Narrator: yes  
  
Duo: stupid, grr..  
  
Narrator: on with the story  
  
Duo: fine, how about I go ask trowa, after all he is kind of quatras closest friend  
  
Well duo started a quest on this nice day, to find out why quatra wore a pink shirt So we find the braided pilot standing outside trowa's door he knocked, and a few minutes later the one eyed pilot trowa opened the door.  
  
Duo: I am on a quest  
  
Trowa:......  
  
Duo: to find out why quatra wears pink shirts  
  
Trowa:.. .. ...  
  
Duo: because I am just so curious, as why, why does he wear a pink shirt, why not white or blue.. it just makes him look sissy and all  
  
Trowa: .. .. .. .. ..  
  
Duo: and I dont want to hurt his feelings so I wanted to ask you if you knew the reason why he wears a pink shirt  
  
Trowa: how should I know  
  
Duo: you must think there is a reason of why he wears a pink shirt  
  
Trowa: I always thought it was a fashion statement  
  
Duo: nah I dont think that is quite it, because how many guys go around wearing pink shirts  
  
Torwa: .. ... .. .  
  
Duo: you are right we should go ask wufei  
  
With this duo grabbed trowa dragging him to where wufei was training,  
  
Duo: hey wufei!!!  
  
Wufei stopped long enough muttering to himself about stupid braided pilots  
  
Duo: we need your opinion  
  
Wufei looked at duo then at trowa then there hands which duo just happened to be holding  
  
Wufei: I am sure you would look better in the dress then trowa would  
  
Duo: huh?  
  
Torwa: ... ...  
  
Wufei: uhh isn't that the question you were going to ask  
  
Duo: no, but thanks for that opinion, so you think I would look better in a dress?  
  
Wufei: out of the both of you, you look more feminine  
  
Duo: thanks  
  
Torwa:.. ... ..  
  
Wufei: okay you are welcome, have a wonderful marriage  
  
Wufei then turned and was about to train again Trowa:.. ... .. .  
  
Duo: I agree, hey wufei how much glue you been sniffing?  
  
Wufei: what are you talking about?  
  
Duo: nothing anyways, do you know why quatra wears pink shirts?  
  
Wufei: why would I know  
  
Duo: well what is your theory  
  
Wufei: why should I know of some stupid onna's clothing  
  
Duo: uhhh  
  
Trowa: .. .. .. ..  
  
Wufei: what? What is it? well  
  
Duo: quatra is kind of male  
  
Wufei: 'gasp' I have been cheated  
  
Trowa:.. ... ..  
  
Duo: you didn't know that  
  
Wufei: I thought he was a woman, with a very flat chest  
  
Duo: dude, you really need to get out much  
  
Trowa: .. .. .. .  
  
Duo: see trowa agrees with me  
  
Wufei: but he did not say a thing  
  
Duo: that's because you are not educated into speaking loner  
  
Wufei: and you are?  
  
Duo: yep I even have a degree to prove it  
  
Out of seemingly no where duo pulls out a certificate declaring he knows how to speak loner Wufei: I don't belive it  
  
Duo: well you better  
  
Trowa: .. .. . . .. .... .. .. . ... . .... .  
  
Duo: that isn't such a bad idea trowa  
  
Wufei: what did he say  
  
Duo: we should go ask hero  
  
Wufei: why would he know?  
  
Duo: I dunno but we might as well  
  
So duo dragging trowa and wufei to heeros room on the door there is a sign saying "all trespassers will be shot, survivors will be shot again" but our loveable braided pilot duo Maxwell does not head the warning, why, how should I know I am only the narrator. So anyways he carefully picks the lock, opening the door he steps in.  
  
Duo: hey hero  
  
Duo tilted his head to the side as a bullet skimmed past his head  
  
Duo: we need to ask you a question  
  
Heero: cant you read?  
  
Duo: I can why  
  
Heero: then read the sign  
  
Duo: I did  
  
Heero finding this a decent excuse, began to empty the magazine of his gone, duo managing to doge every bullet, after years of knowing heero, one can defiantly learn to doge many bullets without a scratch. So after heero ran out of bullets he let out a growl before throwing his gun at duo, which managed to hit him square in the face.  
  
Duo rubbing his face: ouch what was that for  
  
Heero: get out  
  
Duo: I have to ask you a question  
  
Heero: dine then get out  
  
Duo: okay you see we all are very curious as to why quatra wears a pink shirt because it makes him look womanly and all  
  
Heero: I don't know  
  
Duo: well what is your theory  
  
Heero: why don't you ask him  
  
Trowa: .. .... ... .. .  
  
Heero: I see, I think he is gay now get out  
  
Duo: I don't think so, hmm  
  
Wufei: why don't we just go ask him  
  
Torwa: .. ... ...  
  
Duo: but wont that hurt his feelings  
  
Heero: its better to know the truth  
  
Duo: I guess you are right  
  
Everyone wanting to find the true answer trudged downstairs to the living room where quatra was sitting enjoying a nice warm cup of tea  
  
Quatra: hey guys  
  
Duo: hey quatra we need to ask you a question  
  
Quatra: about what  
  
Duo: well you see, we are kind of thinking well.. umm  
  
Wufei: we need to know why you wear a pink shirt  
  
Quatra: uhh  
  
Trowa: is it a fashion statement?  
  
Heero: are you a homosexual?  
  
Wufei: you are a man?  
  
Duo: I don't think he is gay people  
  
Heero: why ask him that wufei  
  
Trowa: .. ... .. .  
  
With all the noise broken out poor quatra could hardily think  
  
Quatra: QUITE  
  
Everyone stopped staring at the small blonde pilot who hardily raised his voice  
  
Quatra: thank you, for starters, it isn't a fashion statement, I am not a homosexual and yes I am a man, why wouldn't I be  
  
Wufei blushing: no reason  
  
Trowa: so why do you wear a pink shirt  
  
Quatra: long story  
  
Duo: so lets here it  
  
Heero: does this involve a mistake at a store, or revenge  
  
Quatra: not at all you see, well the shirt isn't really pink it is white  
  
Everyone: WHITE?  
  
Quatra: yes white, you see long ago, one day all my white shirts had to be washed, so they were thrown into a washing machine, but what no one noticed was the uhh, red article of clothing in the washer machine, and because of that, my shirts are pink  
  
Duo: that's it?  
  
Quatra nodded  
  
Wufei: that isn't a very big secret  
  
Heero: you should have asked sooner  
  
Duo: oh well in that case I guess, it makes since, I guess you aren't as girly as we thought  
  
Quatra: I guess that is a compliment  
  
Duo: yeah I guess so  
  
Wufei: this is stupid I am going back to traing  
  
Heero: I need to buy more bullets  
  
Trowa: .. .. .. .  
  
With that everyone but duo and quatra left the room  
  
Duo: soooo what was the article of clothing by the way  
  
Quatra blushing: 'mumble'  
  
Duo: what?  
  
Quatra blushing deeper: I said a pair of panties  
  
Duo stared in shock before doubling over with laughter  
  
Quatra: it isn't that funny  
  
After ten minutes of laughing duo managed to stop  
  
Duo: your shirts are pink because of..  
  
Quatra: yes  
  
Duo: that is so, oh god that is hilarious  
  
Quatra: glad you thought so  
  
With this duo dragged himself out of the room leaving quatra alone  
  
Quatra: I am never going to hear the end of this, least he never asked who's it was, Dorothy would kill me  
  
With that quatra sipped his tea, as we quietly move away from the small house on a normal street on such a beautiful day.  
  
A/N: there you are folks, the story.. Know it isn't the best, but this is a random idea which hit me white looking through my files full of pics, so I had to write, this was accomplished in under a hour by the way so it may not be as good, but hey who cares right.. Anyways don't forget to review thank you  
  
Inuyasha: this sucked  
  
K: big time  
  
Duo: burn it burn it  
  
Author: you are all so encouraging  
  
Everyone: we know 


End file.
